All Hail, Sir Seifer!
by wallysullivan
Summary: Seifer wanting to become the most deadliest soldier in the See D sector. So he faces a powerful yet popular foe from the series. Stay tune for part 2 Strong Language


The lone soldier, Seifer training in the danger room in See D's sector. Seifer, thriving to be the most ruthless soldier in See D, takes on his highest challenge yet. His teacher, Quistis who is also a year younger to his eighteen years of age, has authority. She has told him to not exceed his training to prevent injury or even death. Nevertheless, Seifer continues his training to become the most highly trained solder in the See D sector. Right now Seifer is fighting soldiers with machine guns who are also muscle bound and at least 6'7 in height. He slashes and stabs his way through them with his gun sword, and wipes the blood from his face.

"C'mon! Is that the best you got?" Seifer shouted. "Hell, becoming the deadliest soldier in this dump is easier that I expected. This is cake! Bring on something more challenging."

Seifer aims high to be the best with the help of his friends Fujin and Rajin. The three of them known as a posse of See D, some also think of them as trouble. Since Seifer was ordered to not over train himself, he convinced Fujin and Rajin to break into the danger room. Though they may be serious consequence for the three of them, they are loyal to one another.

"This is great, you know." Rajin patting Fujin on the back. "I never knew how great you were breaking and entering, ya know." Where did you get that from, ya know."

"MOVIES!" shouts Fujin. "BADASS"

"Man, Seifer has been training like a dog, ya know." Rajin staring away at Seifer. "I hope we don't get into too much trouble, ya know."

"FUCK IT!" Fujin shouting her one worded lines as usual.

Seifer exhausted from the training wants to call it a night, signals his friends that he's done training for now.

"Ok, that's enough. This is getting boring I need some real competition." Seifer throws on his over coat and exits out the danger room. "Phew! The more I train, the more I almost feel like a true knight."

"Yeah, keep it up and we may just have to call you Sir Seifer, ya know." Rajin pats Seifer on the back.

"SIR SEIFER!" Fujin kneels in front of the self-proclaimed knight.

"Ah! I like the sound of that. But soon, my friends, oh soon I shall reach the highest of my potential in becoming the most deadly, most brutal soldier here in See D."

"Yeah, almost better than Squall, you know?"

"Squall..." Seifer frowns. "The griever himself. When I reach my potential he will be the first person I shall allow to test it. That bastard won't even know what hit him."

"BASTARD!" Fujin instigates.

"Enough talk of Squall, I'll deal with him later. But let's sneak out of here before Quistis have our asses."

The two sneak out of the Danger room as if they were stealth ninjas. Shutting the door silently, they try not to make a sound. Security guards are informed of Seifer so the three have to make it to their dorms safe without being spotted.

"Looks like the coast is clear, ya know." Rajin whispers.

"CLEAR!" Fujin shouts

"Damn it, Fuu! We're supposed to be sneaky not obvious!" Seifer half whispering half shouting.

"SOR... Sorry."

"I knew we shouldn't brought her along, you know?"

The three walk slowly to their dorms however a young teen security guard has spotted them before they could reach their destination.

"What are you three troublemakers up to?" the security guard interrogated them with a flashlight in their faces.

"STUDYING!" Fujin responded

"Yeah, we were...uh...um just catching up on ahh... studying, that's it ya know." Says a nervous Rajin.

"Yeah, what's it to ya? Seifer sneered at the guard.

"Quistis is gonna have your ass if she catches you snoopin' around, Seifer. I was warned about you."

"Oh, is that right?"

"Yeah, and I know about your history here in Seed. I should report you right now." Laughed the scrawny security guard

"I gotta question for you. How can you tell anybody anything without your tongue?"

"Huh? What's that supposed to mea...OWW!" The security guard squealed as Seifer grabs his jaws and lifts him by his neck.

"Say one word about us you little prick and I keep your tongue as a souvenir!"

"Put him down, Seifer!" a loud strong woman's voice commands.

"Shit." Seifer surrenders his grip on the poor lad's neck.

The woman walks out of the shadows with a furious strut, almost marching like as if she was prepared for war.

"You can leave." The woman dismissing the security guard.

"Uhh... evening Quistis" says Seifer looking at the ground.

"The two of you are also excused. Seifer, you and I are going to talk."

Rajin and Fujin walk to their dorms and wave goodbye to Seifer with quickness.

Seifer now stands in Quisits office awaiting his fate. Quisits shakes her head in disappointment of Seifer's disobedience. Seifer almost not caring about the situation impatiently waits for Quisits to give her lecture, only he thinks of it as scolding.

"So, what do you have to say? I gotta go to bed in a few minutes." Says Seifer.

"Good question, I just don't know the answer." Quistis says in hopelessness

"Well, may I be excused?" Seifer says as he turns his back and walks to the door.

"Hold it, Seifer!" Quistis interrupts.

"Well spit it out, damn it!"

She glares at him as if he were an enemy of hers. "You know what; your actions and that attitude of yours will get you in a position where you regret it."

Seifer rolls his eyes and smirks at her.

"You think this whole macho bad boy attitude bullshit is so cute. But it will only get you so far. Then what? What happens if it puts you in a position where that bad boy shit won't help you? You are a fool, Seifer. And like all fools, they are only good for being laughed at.

Seifer pounds his hands on Quistis desk. "Don't EVER talk to me like that, bitch!"

"What are you gonna do about it? You're so big and bad! What are you going to do, Seifer! I fought men and monsters twice your size, do not press your fucking luck!" Quistis stares Seifer in his eyes. The two See D students giving each other the evil eye, waiting who would back down first. Quistis unmoved and ready for Seifer to either strike her with his fist or an insult. Seifer hoping she would succumb to his intimidating demeanor. Finally someone opens the door and interrupts this staring contest.

"Is there a problem here?" A man ask

"No, I think we're done here. Right, Seifer?" Quistis says with a serious tone in her voice.

"I know a set up when I see one. I'm outta here." Seifer leaves almost bumping into the man.

"Seifer will always be Seifer." The man says shaking his head in shame.

"The two of you may have some bad blood but I thank God you didn't turn out to be like him." Quistis says. "Such an asshole."

"People never change."

"Where are you coming from anyway?"

"Fisherman's Horizon. Headmaster Cid ordered me to take a vacation since I do too much; his words." Says the man.

".sigh."

"Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure, I can use some hot dogs. Better hurry before it's too late."

The following night, Seifer still refusing to take orders from Quistis, plotting to go back to the danger room. The only problem that stands between them now is the security guard from last night is now inside the lab.

"Well that's just perfect, same guy I choked out is guarding the lab." Seifer says "Now how the hell I'm going in there?"

"Don't know, ya know?" Rajin says

"No, that's why I asked you."

"I know, ya know?"

"No, I don't. Stop askin' me."

"Never mind, ya know."

Seifer almost agitated. "Shut the hell up!"

Fujin elbows Seifer "IDEA!"

"Well, what do you have to say?" Seifer ask

"PLAN!" Fujin leaves the scene

"Well, where the hell is she going?

Fujin knocks on the danger room lab door. The security guard waking up from his nap. "Yeah, whadya want?" shouts the security guard while he puts on his neck brace.

Fujin continues to knock on the door.

"What the hell is it?"

Fujin signals Seifer waving for his attention.

Seifer confused by Fujin's actions. "What are you doin' Fuu?"

"MAGIC! SLEEP!"

"Oh...OH YEAH! Duh, I'm not that stupid."

The security guard opens the door in a furious manner. "What the hell is it?"

"Go to sleep!" Seifer cast the magic spell for sleep. Unfortunately it doesn't work.

"You're casting magic spells inside this building. You know that's against the rules, wait until I tell Quistis this! She'll have your bal...mmmphhh" suddenly Fujin deep kissed the security guard on the lips. "Oh…baby." The security guard smiles real big and suddenly he passes out. Seifer and Rajin look at Fujin with their mouths wide open in shock.

"Damn...what you do to the poor boy?" Seifer asks

"That's a new magic spell, you know? Rajin comments.

"NO SPELL!" Fujin smiles. "VIRGIN!"

Seifer and Rajin look at each other and the three suddenly burst in laughter.

The daring three enter the computer lab and Seifer warming up for more of his practice rounds. Seifer feels that he is closer to increasing his levels. He also feels a mixture of impatience and pain. Impatient about not reaching his goal to be that ruthless soldier. The pain is haunting him because of what Quisits was saying to him last night.

'That bitch Quistis. I'll show her, hell I'll show them all. I'll be the most deadly, the vilest, and the most dangerous soldier in See D. Every knight in shinning armor has to be as tough as his sword. This is my passion, this is my life. This is my fire of desire burning within me.' Seifer ponders of becoming the night that he dreams to be. Meanwhile Rajin and Fujin are doing some browsing online.

"Awww damn!" Rajin sucks in his teeth. "Kingdom Hearts has been pushed back again!

"SHIT!" Fujin shouts!

"Guys, stop foolin around!" Seifer pulling out his gun sword. "I want to face nothing but the most vicious warriors that existed. I want my levels to increase!

"Are you sure, you know?" Rajin begins to search. "It can be dangerous, ya know?"

"That my friend is the POINT!" Seifer shouts as he walks out the lab and into the danger room. "Bring it and don't' stop until I say so!"

"DONE!" Fujin Okays.

The two find some warriors for Seifer to face. So far they found cyborgs with bazookas and strong zombies.

Seifer in battle mode, yet his heart beats calmly. "Ok guys, don't disappoint me."

Suddenly Seifer feels a hand pulling on his ankle. He pulls away from the grip and steps on it.

"Peek-a-boo, I see you!" Seifer shouts.

The zombie pulls itself from the ground and almost punches Seifer.

"Too slow, numb nuts" Seifer taunts.

The zombie grabs Seifer almost placing him in a bear hug. Fortunately Seifer struggles out of it and cuts the zombie in half.

"Too easy man, give me some hard stuff." Seifer smiles. "Hell, at this rate, I'll have my high levels by tonight."

Rajin and Fujin try to think of some other enemies for Seifer to face.

"Let's see, hmm oh I know." Rajin finds his choice and right clicks the image, then selects to copy. "How bout this guy, Seifer" Rajin clicks enter and the image appears before Seifer.

Seifer looking down to his feet and stares in disgust. "You have got to be kiddin' me Rajin."

Seifer not at all anxious to fight this "warrior", which is a 12 inch cactus.

"Rajin, what the hell man? I said warriors!" Seifer shouted. "Not some ill piece of shit cactus."

The cactus jumps in mid air and shoots its thorns towards Seifer. Seifer turns around and covers himself with his overcoat.

"That was close." Seifer said in relief throwing his thorn covered overcoat off his shoulders.

Suddenly the little cactus runs between Seifer's legs and disappears. "Where did it go?"

Rajin elbows Fujin and points at Seifer. The little cactus is on top of Seifer's back and he doesn't know it.

"This is pretty funny, ya know?" Rajin laughs. "I can't believe it's on his ass, ya know?"

Suddenly Seifer feels a sharp pinch and he jumps in agony.

"OW! You little bastard!" Seifer rubbing his wound. "Oh I'm gonna kill you!"

Seifer swinging his sword and the cactus creature doing back flips and cartwheels over his attacks.

"Agile lil' bastard aren't you?" Seifer growing furious. "Ok I may not be good at sleep spells but how bout SLOW!"

Suddenly he cast his slow spell on the cactus creature and sure enough, the cactus' speed slows down. "Aha, got you now!"

Seifer takes advantage and slices the poor cactus creature in half.

Rajin does the unthinkable and play the victory music.

"I just love that sound, ya know?" Rajin smiles. "Seifer, this it now. No more fun and games. This is the real thing!"

"About damned time, bring it on already."

"Fujin found someone, all I can say is good luck. And I want to ask a favor by the way, ya know?"

"What?"

"If you don't survive, can I have your gun sword?"

"Rajin...shut the hell up."

Rajin nods and Fujin copies the image and clicks enter.

Seifer in his battle stance, ready for his next challenge. Suddenly it was a blast of lightning crashing down almost striking Seifer. "Whoa! Guys what's going on!"

The ground rattling underneath him almost knocks him off balance. The rumbling stops and smoke occurs. From the smoke left behind a tall man in dark clothing. His jacket almost resembles as a black cape. His hair long and silver, just like his sword. Seifer slowly walks to the man in black with his bad boy bravado.

"Nice outfit, who's your tailor?" Teases Seifer. "Oh, I see. From your coat, it looks like SHINRA is your tailor."

The man forms his battle stance, two hands on his long silver sword. His eye on his target. Seifer eying him back.

"Rajin, tell you what. After I win this battle, you can have this sword. I want his!"

Says a confident Seifer.

"Cool, ya know." Rajin says "My God that man is gonna die, he's fighting Sephiroth ya know?"

Seifer sizing Sephiroth with his eyes as if he were a bully sizing up a weak appetent, he smirks as he thinks how easy it will be to fight him. Suddenly he charges towards Sephiroth raising his sword while yelling out a loud batter cry. Sephiroth standing still; nonblinking and unmoved. He draws his sword and strikes Seifer's.

"Not bad, chump!" Seifer said. "But let's see if you can dodge this! SLOW!" Seifer cast the slow spell.

However Sephiroth has the ability to rebound any spell cast on him. Unfortunately for Seifer, the slow spell is cast on himself. Sephiroth smirks at Seifer and roundhouses him in the face. Seifer floating away as if he's drifting in space. Sephiroth laughing at the floating "knight" as he finally crash lands to the ground.

"Thought that was pretty funny, didn't you?" Seifer spat blood on the ground and wiped his lip.

Sephiroth grinning at his opponent hoping he would continue to make more clumsy mistakes.

"You're dealing with a knight and after I finish with you, I'm taking your sword." Seifer taunts.

Suddenly Sephiroth takes a deep breath and speaks. "You? Knight?" The man in Black laughs, "You would be fortunate if a king allows you to be a fool in his court."

"How dare you talk about me that way! I shall slaughter you where you stand." Seifer snaps.

"You lack the ability of being a knight, boy. Knights train, knights are dedicated, and you are a mockery."

"SHUT UP!" Seifer charges at him yet again but Sephiroth blocks his attack.

"You stupid fool!" Sephiroth laughs.

Fujin and Rajin looking on and they mumble about how bad they regret downloading Sephiroth for the danger room program.

"I don't know how much Seifer can take, ya know?" Rajin says. "Is there something we can do?"

"PHOENIX DOWN!" Fujin says

"That's all we can do, ya know?"

"Son ...of .a... bitch!" Seifer squealed as he nurtures his arm.

Seifer angry at Sephiroth of destroying his dreams of becoming the knight he aims to be prepares for battle again. Sephiroth decides to make his move and Seifer pays for it. Sephiroth side stepping while he grabs Seifer's as he breaks it with a hard axe kick. Seifer is in agony but tries to hold in the pain. Sephiroth smiles at his prey and thrust his sword into his target's stomach. Fujin and Rajin scream witnessing the horror of watching their falling knight.

"NO!" Fujin shouts.

"My God, what have we done?" Rajin sadden

Seifer's body slowly falls to its knees and Sephiroth pulls his sword and wipes the blood on the coat of the fallen knight.

"Good night, sweet prince." Sephiroth said.

Rajin panicking and grieving for his fallen friend. He can feel his heart beating fast and tears slowly drop from his eyes.

"What are we going to do?" Rajin panicking yet again. "We are going to get thrown out of See D. Probably go to jail, ya know? My mama would be ashamed of me, ya know? I can't deal with this right now, ya kno...hey where you go?

Fujin runs to her dead corpse of a friend, Seifer and cast the Phoenix Down spell to revive him back to life.

"WAKE UP, SEIFER!" Fujin shouts.

While holding Seifer in her arms she cast the spell and suddenly, Seifer begins to breathe. Rajin running outside noticing his friend brought back to life.

"OH MY GOD!" Rajin rejoicing clicking his heels in midair. "Seifer, you're alive. Man, never scare me like that again, ya know?"

Seifer feeling on his stomach making sure that his mortal wound was gone. "He was lucky; I could've finished him off."

"Dunno, Seifer. Looked to us that Sephiroth had the upper hand, ya know?"

Seifer pushes himself off the ground, still looking for anymore wounds on his body.

"Man, its ok ya know? You are fully recovered!" Rajin reassures Seifer.

"I want a rematch with that long haired drag queen, right now!" Seifer demands/

Rajin and Fujin look at each other with a puzzled look on their faces. They can't believe what they just heard after seeing their friend killed before their eyes.

"YOU'RE CRAZY, SEIFER!" Fujin shouts.

"That is insane, ya know? Didn't you learn your lesson?" Rajin adds. "That's really stupid, ya know?"

"VERY STUPID"

Seifer gritted his teeth and stretched his hands the air casting a magic spell.

"Flame!" Seifer shouts and fire rides up the backsides of Fujin and Rajin burning them just enough to hurt them.

"Watch what you say to me!" Seifer shouts.

"What was that for, ya know?" Rajin asks while fanning his backside with his hand.

"Do you guys doubt me? Whatever happen to us being best friends? What about trust, no matter what the situation!" Seifer walking out of the danger room. Fujin and Rajin shrug their shoulders and follow the mad soldier like the faithful lapdogs they are. Rajin runs in front of Seifer, stopping him in his tracks.

"Look Seifer, we believe in you. We are scared that you will get killed again, ya know? If you die, then See D would hold us responsible, ya know?" Rajin tries to reason with Seifer.

"Ok, so that asshole got the better of me. But I have a plan." Seifer smiling almost devilish like.

They return back to the lab and Seifer orders Fujin to search the web for what Seifer asked for. While she's searching, Seifer is warming up for battle in the danger room.

"OK, Fujin. Everyone has a weakness, right?" Seifer asks.

"YES!"

"Now look, Rajin isn't here right now because he's getting some supplies for me. So it will be a while before he gets back. I'm counting on you, girl. Don't let me down." Seifer grabbing his coat noticing his own blood wiped on from his recent adversary.

"FOUND HIM!" Fujin shouts. "GOOD LUCK"

'OK, you may have won this round. I underestimated you, I admit. As I said before, everyone has a weakness. I will defeat you, but if I'm gonna defeat you I'm gonna need some help. Isn't that right, teacher?'

Suddenly, the machine has accessed its search and a laser beam zaps the danger area. It merges into a being that is holding a huge sword and has noticeable spiky yellow hair.

"Where am I?" Says the man with the spiky hair.

Seifer almost excited to meet this man, but he knows what he has to do. So he goes straight to the point.

"Look, you and I need to talk. No wait, I talk and you listen." Seifer demanded. "You are going to train me to defeat an old friend of yours."

"Who are you? What old friend?"

"All I can say is that it's going to be a REAL long night, Cloud." Seifer smiles.

To Be Continued……


End file.
